


Pick a Flave Before You Enter the Cave

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Time, Lev's awakening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Lev and Hinata try to sort out the condom situation together in a combini.





	Pick a Flave Before You Enter the Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Hinata in the grocery store with 10 different kinds of XL condom packets."
> 
> They're probably in a drugstore or combini but it's all the same. Also my dad is super tall so I never lost him in Japan for this exact reason. Also all of the condom things I named are things I have seen in real combinis.

Lev's eyebrows climb into his hairline, higher and higher as Hinata tips quite a pile of condom packages into his shopping basket. Lev has a lot of questions, but the most pressing one falls out of his mouth first.

"How were you holding all of those?" he asks. He looks at the pile of slick wrappers and more questions arise. "There's like ten kinds here, man. What do you think we're gonna _do_?"

"I don't know what kind does what!" Hinata hisses, cheeks going pink. He keeps glancing left and right in the store aisle as if they're going to get caught by their moms or something. "You know so much, you should have come with me!"

"Everyone can see my head above the store shelves," Lev answers reasonably. Meanwhile, Hinata doesn't have that problem at all, and maybe he's not as flustered as Hinata is acting, but they are in Tokyo and the odds of Lev running into a person he knows in the drugstore isn't zero. He reaches into the basket and rifles through the condoms. "This is flattering, Shoyo, but I'm probably not as big as these sound." One of them is labelled _Mega Big Boy_ with a picture of an elephant.

"You're super tall, though!" Hinata makes an exasperated noise and really, if he blushes any harder, he might pass out. It's adorable. "Can we just get out of here, please!"

Lev really wants to agree, but they have to get some actually useable condoms. "Come on, let's go figure out it. I'll come with you this time, ok?"

It goes a little smoother with both of them, although there's an awkward conversation about whether it matters whether there's a flavor or not and what that flavor might optimally be, and an even longer awkward pause when they discover the box of Rilakkuma condoms.

"They're so…happy," Lev says. "And there's only one? Must be a popular item, I guess." Lev tries to restrain himself, but he just can't. "Wrap your bear before you enter the lair, right?"

" _Lev_ ," Hinata insists, eyes pleading, and Lev chuckles at himself as he puts the box down and chooses something much more nondescript (but strawberry flavored). "Thank god, let's go already."

As it turns out, there is actually something worse than running into their moms here, because at the end of the aisle is Kuroo and Yaku, Yaku with his eyebrow raised and Kuroo with his hands on his hips.

"Oh ho ho," Kuroo says. "And what brings you cute little kouhai to this particular aisle, hm?"

Lev can feel his cheeks flushing - stupid half Russian complexion - but even as Hinata is melting down beside him, Lev manages to meet Kuroo's eyes. "Couldn't I ask you two the same thing, senpai?"


End file.
